


Commonly green

by milkstax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid!The8, based off those pictures of Minghao and Kermit at the airport, i didn't bother editing after so, kid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkstax/pseuds/milkstax
Summary: Tumblr - milksta-xTwitter, insta, wattpad - milksta_x





	Commonly green

One day Kermit was walking down the sidewalk in his humble neighborhood and then he tripped on one of the cracks. A small boy noticed and helped him up.

"Thank you" Kermit said with tears in his eyes. The boy just nodded and like that his mother was calling so he skipped off to her quickly forgetting the frog in front of him.

Kermit watched with sullen eyes as the boy was out of sight. 'Oh well' he thought, 'I have things to do any ways.' 

So he went about his day as well.

Time flew and it had already been a month since the encounter of Kermit and the boy. He was, again, strolling down the sidewalk to his favorite grocery store. 

Soon within a few more steps a large shadow was cast over him. It was the boy.

He had grown quite tall in the past month.

"Hi" he said with a smile.

Kermit only smiled back "Hello"

"I never got your name kid, what is it?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Minghao. Xu Minghao." "And you, sir?"

'Xu Minghao' a beautiful name Kermit thought. "I am Kermit the frog, but you can call me Kermit. All my friends do" He said warmly, which brought a huge smile to Minghao's face.

"Do you want to come play with me and my other friends at the park, Kermit?"

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - milksta-x
> 
> Twitter, insta, wattpad - milksta_x


End file.
